


The Crowns Possession

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [196]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Child Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Child Stiles, King Sheriff Stilinski, Royal Hales, Royal Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 15:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14288070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: The Mountain Circle was a kingdom like no other, and the young prince was unlike any Peter had met before.





	The Crowns Possession

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there. 
> 
> So, I'm trying to get back to writing after sort of taking an unplanned break from it and everything else. 
> 
> To those unfamiliar with this series, just know each tale is written in 15Minutes hence the name of this series, and due to the lack of time there are a great deal of mistakes here to find, and if you can't handle that gracefully leave now and be at peace. 
> 
> This tale is my payment to my friend called Aftershock-Agency and she wanted a tale with little prince Stiles and Peter Hale the little brother of Alpha Queen Talia Hale.

When his sister, the great Queen Alpha Talia Hale, had seen it fit to send him to arrange a lasting treaty with King John of the Mountain Circle, Peter had been eager to do the bidding of his sister. When given the task to prove his worth to his own people, Peter had felt the growing sense of dread lessen, it was important for him to successfully prove that he was still of use even if he no-longer could wield his claws in battle.

There’s a burning desire in him to make his sister-queen proud of him, to prove wrong everyone who whispered in her ear that his glory days were over. It was important for Peter to show those who claimed he’d become nothing more than a burden on his sister, on the kingdom, that he was anything but a burden.

It was this will to prove his worth that kept Peter on his horse even when his permanently marked body ached terribly, the need to show that he was still worthy of life and respect pushed him to keep his back straight and head high. Peter was determined that no whispers would reach the court declaring him unfit or unable to serve his alpha and country. Peter refused to give any fuel to those who already dared to question his capabilities, and thus he did his best to endure the month-long journey without drawing any attention to the discomfort he suffered.

However, it wasn’t just the need to show that he was still worthy of not being cast out from the safety of the Den that was driving him onwards, his desire to finally prove the many ridiculous rumours about the Mountain Circle untrue. Not that Peter was only out to prove that the stories about flying ships untrue, he was also there to learn as much as he could about the Mountain Circle and its people. 

Succeeding in binding the loyalties of the Mountain Circle and its king to the Hale Kingdom and its alpha, finding anything and everything of use in the way of information about the Mountain Circle and its people, would prove that Peter to everyone who questioned his worth wrong.

Peter knew that if you were weak you did not survive, it didn’t matter if you were the brother of the queen or a low-born, if you were of no use your life was expendable. Peter _was_ expendable, and his life depended upon his ability to secure a peace treaty with the Stilinski Kingdom, it needed to be done before the Argents snared another ally for themselves thus surrounding the humans either called the Wolf Kingdom or the Kingdom of Beasts.

There was a great deal of pressure on Peter’s shoulders as he and the men handpicked by his sister finally reached the end of the Mountain Hall, the tunnel that appeared more like a great hall than just a simple tunnel had impressive on its own with all the great carvings and statues, but the sight that opened before them as they left behind the lantern lit tunnel made the Mountain Hall appear rather plain.

Peter _had_ heard whispers about the wagons not powered by horses but steam, never believing them to be true. He’d heard about ships that sailed across the sky much like clouds, he’d laughed away the idea of such ships.  Peter had heard about the floating islands that moved with the sun, but believed them not to be true.

None of these outlandish rumours of limbs made of metal and roofs covered in none reflecting mirrors, had seemed like the ramblings of a lunatics but when faced with these very wonders Peter was left speechless.

At the sight of a man riding a horse that had one of its hind legs replaced by a metallic one left Peter wide-eyed in disbelief, and it wouldn’t be the first animal or human he would see with legs or arms replaced by something unnatural.

`Evening. ´ the rider said, tipping his hat before continuing on wearing an amused smirk upon his well-aged face.

Just the sight of the horse made Peter question if the opinion held that this little kingdom was without real value. 

There were ships floating in the sky that moved effortlessly between the floating fields, wings and sails a plenty, some of these ships taking cargo down from these sun-embraced fields down to the city below while others took back and forth humans and horses alike.

Peter could even in his stunned state understand the brilliance of the small kingdom often described as unworthy of any attention, this belief that the Mountain Circle and its people had nothing to offer was the only reason that the Argents had overlooked the kingdom of John Stilinski.

Nothing Peter had heard about the Mountain Circle had truly prepared him for the strange but wonderful contraptions he found very much real, it seemed to Peter that every machine was there to aiding the population of the small kingdom.

 

Although he was there to try and bind the future of the young son of King John, the only heir to the Mountain Circle throne, to Peter’s own nephew he’d not imagined it possible since Derek was not only male but a werewolf; Peter had suspected that Deucalion had set this task under the firm belief Peter would fail, with Peter gone the blind but still skilful warrior Deucalion would easily slide himself closer to the Hale throne.

A sparked of hope was lit inside of Peter as he caught sight of something unimaginable in other human-ruled lands, for here in this small kingdom not a soul seemed to stand against couples of the same gender or none-human and human couples, here it seemed love between adults regardless of gender or whether or not they were humans was accepted as it was back in his own homeland.

 Of course, Peter was surprised to find werewolves living in the Mountain Circle since he as many of his kind did, believed that no werewolves lived outside of the Hale Kingdom, but he was proven wrong by the flashing beta yellow eyes that greeted him whenever coming across a fellow Were.

Reaching the castle Peter was greeted by the king himself. The man not much older than Peter, stood upon the stone steps of the castle that was a mixture of old and new, a castle built on and around the first castle that had been made out of stone, the various metals gleamed in the setting sun and the boards of wood painted an almost gold colour, windows great and small were a mixture of new and old.

Having the king there to greet him caught Peter off-guard. The norm of human kings was to avoid any interaction with anyone Talia sent to speak with them, sending them be they human or not away without even accepting the gifts Talia had sent them.

This was new, as was the welcoming smile of the king.

`Welcome. ´ the King said without having his heart skipping a beat, everything from the stance to his voice made Peter think he was indeed welcomed to this small kingdom by this king who like him had lost his wife not too long ago.

There’s a look of sympathy in the eyes of the king as he turns his attention back to Peter.

`You honour us Peter the Brave. ´ the King says as he bows his head to a very stunned Peter.

Standing-up straight the strange King continued to say, ` I’ve arrange for you Peter the Brave, a healing bath and my own physician to come and aid you with any discomforts the travel might’ve caused you. ´ and with that the King turned his attention towards those who had travelled alongside Peter and spoke to them with the same air of respect with which he’d addressed Peter with, `You are all, ´ the human king says, his pale eyes traveling over Peter and his men, `no doubt exhausted by your long travel. your chambers so you may rest comfortably. ´

This welcome is not one Peter had been expecting, and so it takes him a moment to react accordingly and to dismount his horse, but once he realizes how disrespectful his behaviour might be seen as Peter rights his behaviour into something more proper.

With his feet on the ground, legs weak and his back aching terribly, the skin on his back feels terribly tight as he respectfully bows before the king, the men with him following suite.

`Your…´ is all Peter has a chance to say before a loud excited shriek exploded against the walls of the peculiar looking castle, the sound causing Peter to stand-up straight and face the source of the crystal-clear sound that spoke of youthful excitement, the agony that burst from various parts of his back causing him to gasp for air as his weak lunges constricted. Although they now suffered from a sharp pain that didn’t dull-down to a thrumming ache that never left him, the wolf in him was pleased from no longer having to bow before a human.

The loud childish laughter and delighted shrieks were born from a little boy with skin nearly as pale as snow, a child with wide-eyes that in the setting sun appeared almost golden, this child was chased by four guards armed to the teeth, there was also a woman chasing the child all the while carrying another child who could only be related to this woman.

`Mieczyslaw! ´ the King shouted voice full or warning and alarm.

Hearing the king address the running child by the name of the young prince immediately had Peter take in as much of the child as he could. Although the only child of King John and Queen Claudia had lived for four years, nothing was truly known of the boy other than his gender and name and day of birth.

`Daddy! ´ the little boy shouts excitedly as his little legs begin to carry him towards the King who started towards his only child, all the while the king demanded his son and heir to stop running but the child ignored the order given.

The little prince appeared healthy enough to Peter. The little heart was unusually quick in its beat, like that of a rabbit. The heart was strong, much stronger than that of the king. The young lunges were clear, and the young prince had no trouble breathing in the crisp cold air. The child might be on the thinner-side, at least compared to Peter own nice Cora who was set to marry one of the young lords under Talia’s protection, but the child with the healthy glow to his pale skin appeared well; which made him think the bout of anxiety that stuck the humans had more to do with what might transpire if the young prince somehow injured himself, after all an infected cut could easily steal the life of a human, even back home there were plenty of cases were a human who had been healthy and strong dying from an infected cut, a cold or a poorly prepared meal.

Humans were fragile things, and the King of all people would know it.

`Mieczyslaw! ´ the King cries out in alarm as the prince stumbles over his little feet, but before the little boy has a chance to hit the ground that was lightly dusted with snow the King scooped his son up into his arms, the motion of being picked-up or perhaps it was just being held by his father made the little boy laugh with delight.

The tension amongst the humans doesn’t lessen or leave the slightest, nervous glances are shared amongst guards and those who stood closes to the king and his power, the woman who had been chasing the little prince was quick to ask if the prince was alright.

Although the prince was still laughing, the King did not and there was tension in his shoulder as he searched for any sign of injury on his son, all the while holding his breath.

Breathing out a sigh of relief the King declares that the young prince was fine, and while the King kissed the pale forehead of the young prince several breaths were released into the cooling air.

` I’m so sorry, ´ the woman holding the little boy who was wheezing slightly, `our young prince escaped me. ´

`All is well. No harm done, Melissa.  ´ the King says which causes the woman to relax a little, the uneasiness written across her face vanishing and replaced by a grateful smile.

`Are you alright young master McCall? ´the King asks with genuine concern in his voice.

`I’m fine. ´ the boy says quickly.

`Did he have a turn? ´ the king asks the woman who had to be the mother of the little boy.

`No. The prince simply slipped outside while I was trying to fit Scott’s feet in his shoes. ´ the woman Melissa says rather apologetically.

`Mieczyslaw’s, ´ the king turned his attention back to his son who had reached out towards the other boy, `you should apologize to Melissa, you gave her a fright and you disobeyed her. ´

For once the little prince obeyed his father and did as he was told.

`I’m sowwie, Mama McCall. ´ the sweet little voice with a genuine apology made Peter’s heart flutter with affection.

`You are forgiven. ´ the woman called Melissa McCall said while using that moment to place a little hat made of fur on the little head of the boy who one day would wear the crown now worn by his father, but she goes on to say with a stern voice, `but no more running off. ´ The young prince promised to try, which made Peter chuckle a little, the child was clever enough not to make a promise he wouldn’t be able to keep, but the woman accepted it even if she did so with an exasperated sight.

Peter couldn’t help but think just from what little he had seen and heard of the young prince, that the young prince would baffle Derek who always did everything he was told, and who frankly lived with his nose in a book or training, never adventuring outside of his everyday life as the son of Talia Hale. Derek would be so completely over-his-shy-head with this boy of life and laughter, and Peter would enjoy watching Derek stumble around like a blindman around the future king of the Mountain Circle, or Peter would if he managed to convince the King that having the son of Alpha Queen Talia Hale and his son united in matrimony would secure a bright future for both their countries.

`Mieczyslaw. ´ hearing the King speak right in-front of him, brings Peter out of his thoughts that had travelled back to his duty here but also the outcome if he failed at the task he had been given, `May I introduce…´ the King starts but the young prince cuts him off without thoughts and reaches out to Peter’s scarred cheek.

The action, the gentle touch, and the way the little thumb gently rubbed at the map of poorly healed and once burned skin should’ve made him recoil but instead Peter felt oddly settled and comfortable where he stood, closing his eyes briefly simply enjoying the touch that caused him no harm or distress. 

Everyone gasped in horror at the actions of the prince, but the prince seemed unaware of the reactions of everyone around them.

`I sowwie you hult. ´

`Not your doing, little prince. ´ Peter whispers, unable to speak any louder.

`Still sowwie. ´ the prince says almost stubbornly, before leaning in closer and declaring innocently enough that he would make the pain go away, and with that Peter was given a soft little kiss on his scarred cheek.

`No mo’ pain? ´ the prince asked as he pulled back, while the King was apologizing for the actions of his son.

Peter can’t help but smile at the young prince, feeling a lightness in his chest that hadn’t been there in years.

`No more pain, my prince. ´ his answer, a lie given with good intentions, made the young royal beam with joy and a great deal of pride, the look alone was enough to make any frozen heart to melt.  

**Author's Note:**

> So, I’d like to imagine that even after successfully performing for his own kingdom, Peter decides to stay with young prince with the excuse of it being only wise, after all this way he can learn more about the wonders of this kingdom and prepare the prince for a life with a werewolf partner. And he even encourages the prince who wants to be called Stiles at the age of eight, to start a correspondence with Derek which Stiles does. Stiles and Derek do grow closer with the help of these letters.   
> Now I don’t know if Peter would in the end fall in love with the young prince and to stop Stiles marrying his nephew he pretty much sells Derek out to the Argents, but unlucky for Peter they don’t kill Derek or Scott who had been sent by Stiles to ensure the safe arrival to Mountain Circle, and Scott is 100% convinced Peter has something to do with the way they have been caught simply because the man is way too attached to Stiles.  
> Or maybe Peter would support Stiles all the way, and be just a father-figure, always on Stiles’ side no matter what. Who defends Stiles when his dad dies when Stiles is but a child and a few greedy men attempt to take the throne from him, or rule for him until he is old-enough.   
> Who knows really? Maybe the King finds love in Peter, maybe they marry…. there are so many ideas and that’s why this fic is so short, because I just couldn’t make-up my damn mind again.


End file.
